


A carrier's duty

by thelightofdarkness



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightofdarkness/pseuds/thelightofdarkness
Summary: This fic was requested by LittleStarChild to having Optimus being related to Overlord and is a personal continuation from this:https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660294/chapters/62446033#workskin
Relationships: past Overlord/unknown
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	A carrier's duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownXeno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXeno/gifts), [LittleStarChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStarChild/gifts).



_Many years ago_

Overlord was exhausted after many hours of labor his sparkling was finally here.

In his servos laid a bundle of blue and red who wasn't happy at all with being outside his carrier's chambers.

Nearby Overlord could feel the sire of his sparkling glaring at the small bundle waiting for him to open his optics for the first time.

And when he finally did he stared at his creators with his **blue** optics.

_Later that night_

He was pissed, Overlord deduced that much, both were never expecting to start a family. But they both agreed after finding out Overlord was carrying that they would do it together.

But now he wanted to get rid of their sparkling just because his optics were blue. That led to a shouting match between him and Overlord, the later refused to get rid of his son.

After some yelling the other mech left and Overlord headed towards his sparkling room were the little one was recharging and softly whispered:

"I will always protect you my son my Optimus."

* * *

_Present_

Snapping out of his memories Overlord looked down at his sleeping son in his servo.

He remembered everything from Optimus sparklinghood. His first word, his first stepshis first weapon training session...

He remembered when Optimus told him he was accepted in the elite guard much to his horror but still supported him.

He remembered when Optimus called him and told him about archa seven. To that day he still wants to rip Sentinel and Ultra Magnus to bits for making his bitlet cry.

He remembered the horror when his son and his team went MIA and the relief when they were found.

He was thrilled by the medics reaction knowing he still striked fear into other bots sparks.

However he got worried when he heard of Megatron presence on earth.

Frowning he swore he woulg rip that mech to pieces if he layed one wrong servo on his precious little one.

No matter now that he was reunited with his sparkling nothing bad would happen.

Now he wondered if he could convince some of his son teammates to spill some stories of his sparkling to know how he really was faring.


End file.
